


A Family Reunion

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protective Jensen, Sappy, Schmoop, Sick Jared, Sick Jared Padalecki, Vegas Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's convention time in Las Vegas and Jared's getting sick. When he over does it on some meds while Jensen's at Cabaret it's not just Jensen that helps take care of him as both Jensen and Jared learn that they never outgrow even the concern of TV parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the muse and too much Con stuff on Facebook for this. It's mostly fluff and schmoop.

**A Family Reunion**

_‘Where’s the bag with my cold meds in it?’_

_‘In my room. The connecting door’s unlocked, go get it and take them.’_

_‘Why’s it in your room? You’re not sick, I am…sorta.’_

_‘No, sorta, dude. You’re sick but fighting it. It’s in my room cause you’re sick and when you get sick you get clingy.’_

_‘… … Do not. What time is the Cabaret over?’_

_‘Late. Don’t wait up. I’ll try not to wake you when I get up to the room.’_

_‘You singing?’_

_‘Yeah, probably. Jeff wants me to sing Sister Christian I think.’_

_‘Sing it for me when you get up here?’_

_‘You can YouTube it in the morning. Trust me, it’ll be there before I get to bed.’_

_‘I want to be there.’_

_‘I know, Jay. You’ll see Jeff tomorrow. Take the meds, climb into bed and try to sleep. I’ll be up when this is over.’_

_‘Love you, Jen.’_

_‘Yeah, right back at you, Jay.’_

Jensen Ackles waited until he was certain his phone wasn’t going to go off with another text before slipping it into his pocket.

He hated that his co-star, best friend, partner in crime and boyfriend had come down with a slight cold right before Vegas Con but as two mothers had both said that’s the hazard that no one says comes with having kids and both of Jared’s boys were sick recently so they should’ve seen it coming.

Jared had gone to the vendor’s room briefly to see his sister as well as roamed the motel where the convention was happening but the longer it went the more obvious that if he stayed for the late night Cabaret party that he’d be no good the following day for their panels, photo ops and autographs so Jared reluctantly decided to go up to his room…which was right next to Jensen’s room, to try to sleep and get his strength back.

So with Jared absent that left Jensen on his own…to go to Cabaret, which was only the second time they’d been able to find the time to fly into a con early to do that, but it felt a little weird to be there alone.

Technically the actor knew he wasn’t alone. There were plenty of present and former cast of the show running around but he still got anxious about being on that stage without Jared being nearby. It had been his co-star who had begun to coax him out of his shell more when it came to singing in public. It wasn’t always easy for him, especially with loud crowds but he knew he’d promised Jared not to balk at this. Well, that and when his former TV father asked him to sing something then that was like Dean Winchester trying to refuse an order from John: it wasn’t happening.

He and Jared had been looking forward to Vegas for months. Jensen recalled the excitement in Jared’s eyes all that week as it got closer and closer because while they enjoyed every convention they attended this one was more special because this was Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s first con and the first time in a long time that all of them had been together under one roof.

Jensen looked forward to the next day when they had the op with Jeffrey. He also wondered who would be crashing who’s panel but right then he needed to get through a party and then check on Jared.

The Cabaret was long and loud. Jensen enjoyed singing, he enjoyed the crowd’s excitement and he enjoyed being on stage with Jeff and Sam and everyone but by the time it was all said and done he was tired and just wanting to get up and check on Jared.

Jensen smiled, joked, and shook hands and hugged while feeling his phone vibrating non-stop in his pocket, which told him that Jared either couldn’t fall to sleep or he’d better get his ass upstairs when a text came through apologizing for the mess.

“How bad is Jared’s cold?” Samantha Smith asked him once she cleared the stage and pinned him with a look that still made him smile; no matter how long she and Jeff were off the show they would always be his and Jared’s stage parents.

“I thought we’d caught it in time but now I’m not so sure and I need to go check on him,” Jensen didn’t think anyone would think anything if he ducked out now since while he and Jared still kept their personal relationship a secret he wasn’t foolish enough to not think a few former guest stars might be on to it, especially Richard who gave him the ‘get the hell out of here’ motion. “He really wanted to spend more time with you and Jeff tonight but…”

“Let’s go check on your brother, son,” the deep voice of Jeffrey Dean Morgan spoke as he joined them with a dry smile. “He was looking kind of pale when I saw you two earlier in the hall.”

As Samantha chuckled, Jensen shook his head but nodded since he knew better than to try to persuade either not to check on Jared before turning in for a very short night.

Riding up in the elevator gave Jensen a few moments of nerves since he wasn’t certain if either Jeff or Samantha suspected there was more to their friendship than was public and he knew now was too late to spring it on them so all he could do was hope Jared was sleeping in his room.

Knocking on Jared’s door however didn’t bring a response which didn’t worry Jensen. Opening his door did because he was immediately knocked back by a rush of heat like someone had turned the room’s thermostat on High and had let it run.

“Crap!” Jensen dropped his keycard and the long sleeve shirt he hadn’t put back on down and bolted for the bedroom. “Jared? Hey, is there a reason you’re crashing in my room or why it’s a sauna?” he tried to sound casual like it wasn’t abnormal for his co-star to sleep in his room but the moment he pushed open the bedroom door to flick the light on all thoughts of pretending Jared wasn’t more than his best friend went out the window. “Jay!”

“Jeff, get some ice and turn the heat down,” Samantha said as she was following Jensen into the bedroom to take one look at the figure huddled under the sheet on the large bed and then reached for the bottle of cough medicine and pills that were laying on the nightstand. “Did he take these together?” she asked. “Jensen! Did Jared take these together?”

Jensen’s brain was in overdrive since it never failed to freak him out to see Jared sick but to see him curled under the sheet in a steaming hot room after having thrown up more than once by the mess he saw on the bathroom floor he was especially freaked out. “Huh?” he looked up when he finally registered ‘Mom’ tone and swore at his own stupidity for not checking the meds out himself.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, sighing when one fine eyebrow shot up. “I was done there and he’d come up here to sleep. I didn’t think about him taking everything together but…hey there, you with me?” he suddenly dropped his eyes and his tone when he felt shaking fingers reach for his hand as sick and glassy eyes opened to look at him from under sweat soaked bangs.

“C…cold,” Jared’s voice was whisper soft, raw as he cringed at the voices that seemed to be echoing in his aching head. “Got sick too,” he mumbled while adding with a pout that reminded Jensen of Tom’s own sick look. “This blows, Jen.”

A cough came from the other room which immediately reminded Jensen that they weren’t alone and he needed to try to keep Jared from being too talkative…something that wouldn’t be easy since his boyfriend was especially clingy and talkative when sick.

“I know, but hopefully you’ll feel better after he sleep,” Jensen took the cold and wet cloth that was handed to him and proceeded to wipe Jared’s face even as the other man was flipping his 6’4” long body over easily to try to get closer to Jensen. “Jay? Hey, did you take all this medicine together?” he asked, fingers shaking as he carded them back through wet hair to feel the fever and began to plan his excuses for the next day if Jared ended up being too sick to go.

“Yeah,” Jared yawned, long arms wrapping around Jensen’s waist as the man settled on the bed beside him. “You always say it all goes to the same place so I figured it would save time but…then I got hot and then cold and then…I puked it all back up and…”

“And why didn’t you call Jensen?” Jeff asked after he came back with a couple ice bags wrapped in towels. “Or call Clif so he could’ve gotten Jensen or someone to come help you?”

Jared blinked at the different voice before trying to focus but the room wouldn’t stop moving and he didn’t want to puke on Jensen so he clamped his eyes shut again. “Jen was busy. Didn’t want to disappoint…the fans if he didn’t sing,” he peeked under his lashes. “Hey…Dad.”

“Remember when Sam was only a few weeks old and he spit up on you, dear?” Samantha smiled as Jeff chuckled at the made up memory while she laid the back of her hand on Jared’s forehead, smile dimming. “Jeff, help Jensen get him into the tub. He needs cooled down or else the only place our ‘youngest’ will be going is to the ER.”

“Huh? Wha? Nooo,” Jared shook his head only to groan when that made him dizzy. “Got…panels and ops and autographs to do. I can be sick later.”

“C’mon, Jay,” Jensen had felt the fever and agreed that Jared needed cooled off and fast so as Jeff went to run cold water he began to coax his clingy co-star off the bed while Sam headed to get more ice. “I’m so sorry, babe. I should’ve checked on you before I went to the Cabaret. I knew the one medicine was new so we didn’t know how it would affect you,” he murmured, glancing around before brushing his lips over Jared’s fevered brow.

Jared’s stomach heaved dangerously as his knees threatened to buckle when he finally let Jensen help him off the bed. “Nah, my fault for…for taking it all at once and not eating the crackers you left out for me.”

“He didn’t eat either?” Samantha’s voice shot up a level and then began muttering about how dense her boys could be.

“We were running a little late when we got here so…no, I didn’t make sure he ate,” Jensen winced and knew the woman would either slap him in the head or call both of their mothers about this.

Jared’s ears were ringing so he shrugged off all the extra noise going on as just his imagination but eyed the tub filled with cold water and ice like it was a monster Sam and Dean would fight. “You getting in with me?” he asked, fingers moving under Jensen’s t-shirt only to frown when his hand was caught. “Jensen?”

“We’re not alone, Jared,” Jensen murmured against his ear but hated to see the sad eyes he was given because he knew Jared was sick and not alert enough to know they had company. “Later, when you’re not so sick,” he promised softly and knew Jeff was probably picking up enough clues to catch on.

“Plus, you don’t want Jensen to catch your cold and get sick,” the older man spoke up as if soothing a pouting toddler. “Now get in the tub so we can get that fever down or you won’t be doing photo ops with people tomorrow either.”

“Jen? I keep hearing Dad and he’s bossy,” Jared tossed Jeff a pure Sam Winchester bitch face but then was swearing at Jensen as he put him in the icy water.

“Well, you’ve certainly let him get a vocabulary since I’ve been gone,” Samantha scoffed from the door, holding out dry clothes before going to strip the bed. “Remind me to lecture you on that one, Jeff.”

“Huh? Me? I didn’t teach him that,” Jeff stepped away from the tub to motion the slim blonde woman to come back and look as Jensen knelt beside the tub to scoop cold water up and over Jared’s hair while protecting his face with his other hand before doing the same to his chest. “What do you see?” he asked her softly.

Samantha watched two young men that she could recall looking even younger the last time she’d seen them both together and smiled. “They really are Sam and Dean in so many ways, aren’t they?” she watched Jensen as he gently cupped the water over Jared to try to break his fever while speaking to him softly.

“I think if they weren’t the show wouldn’t have lasted this long,” Jeff replied as he saw Jared’s lips mumble something that only Jensen heard because he then saw him nod and heard him start to softly sing the first notes of Sister Christian to his friend because he’d missed it earlier. “You think we should let Jensen off the hook and tell him that we know that he and Jared crossed the ‘just friends’ threshold?”

“Of course not,” she scoffed with a smile. “It’s cute watching him blush right now when Jared does or says something so not purely platonic.”

Jensen was too focused on Jared to hear what was being said behind him. He just wanted to see his boyfriend smile at him or look at him with clear eyes and slowly, after about 45 minutes in the water, he felt a hand touch his and he looked into sleepy but clearer hazel eyes. “Hey,” he murmured. “You about ready to get out of this water and into a warm bed to sleep?”

“With you?” Jared asked thru a yawn but thought he recalled Jensen saying something about them not being alone when he felt a different hand on his arm to support him while Jensen grabbed a towel. “Ummm…”

“Of course Jensen will stay with you, Jared,” Samantha said as Jeff helped get the boys to the bed since by then it was pretty plain to the ‘Winchester parents’ that Jensen was exhausted and needed to sleep as much as Jared did by that point. “No more of this cough stuff and make sure you eat breakfast before you take the pill in the morning, okay?”

“Yeah, Mom,” Jared mumbled without thinking as he dropped to the bed once Jensen got him out of the clothes he’d been wearing in the tub and into dry ones. “Jensen? Am I that sick or are Sam and Dean’s parents in your bedroom?”

“Yeah, you’re that sick and yeah, our screen parents are in my bedroom,” Jensen gave up pretending. He was exhausted and just wanted to get Jared to sleep so he could get an hour’s sleep before the next day started and he had to see if Jared could bluff his way through a full day of panels, ops, and autographs or if he’d be calling favors in. “You can figure out how to explain to them why you’re in my bed to begin with and why I’m about to kiss you, cold or no cold, to them when you wake up.”

Samantha laughed as Jeff blinked in surprise at this. “Okay, knowing is one thing but seeing it is quite another,” he chuckled as he laid a hand on a shoulder of both of his boys as he still saw them as. “Get some sleep and Sam and I’ll see you both later today.”

“Yes, Dad,” two sleepy voices called out in near perfect unison.

“Go to sleep, both of you,” Jeff’s growl was close to the one John Winchester used as he rolled his eyes, stepping out of the bedroom to close the door lightly. “We raised smartasses,” he told the woman who’d played his wife.

Samantha shook her head while writing a note for Jensen in the morning with instructions to follow before joining Jeff in the hallway. “No, you raised smartasses. I was dead on the ceiling in Sam’s nursery when he was six months old,” she corrected, then paused before slapping the man in the back of his head. “And that’s for raising my sons as hunters.”

Clif Kosterman had just exited the elevator to go check on his charges when he watched this exchange and figured he’d have some explaining to do to someone come the next morning.

By the time Jared’s eyes opened again he found that he felt a lot better than he had the night before. He was still stuffy and a little achy but he could move without fearing he would lose his breakfast all over the place.

“What happened last night?” he asked as he dressed for their breakfast Gold panel while Jensen shaved. “Other than me puking in the bathroom and learning a lesson about taking meds together?”

Jared still looked pale to Jensen but he was happy to see him eat without arguing with him and got a smile out of him when he hid his beanie from him so he had hopes they could get through the day.

“I think we had a sort of family reunion,” Jensen replied as he turned as Jared stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him even as Clif was heard pounding on the door. “I also think you get to explain things to ‘Mom and Dad’ cause we so outed ourselves last night I think.”

“Crap, that’s what I was afraid you’d say,” Jared groaned but then shot his boyfriend a dimpled smile. “Umm, you know that Sam and I both share the habit of talking too much when we’re sick, right? Are you seriously sure you want me to explain to Sam and Jeff about us?”

“Never mind, I’ll handle any questions,” Jensen knew he’d been set up but loved hearing Jared laugh as he stepped neatly into that one. “Okay, let’s go face Vegas…and give Jeff his first taste of Con life.”

**The End**

 


End file.
